The Visitor
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: The BuffyPhantom crossover is finally here! After having sired Christine in Paris, Spike must forever live with some of his mistakes, and must correct the rest 100 years later.
1. Chapter One

_The Visitor_

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Phantom of the Opera Crossover

* * *

Summary- When passing through France with Dru, Spike met a charming young opera singer, whom had suddenly shot to fame at The Paris Opera House. While Dru was off gallivanting he often courted her, hearing of her mysterious Phantom Erik who had trained her and how she loved him, unlike the meddling Vicomte de Chagny. Spike killed the Vicomte and changed the singer, who later changed her Angel of Music. 120 years later Buffy's in trouble, and there is only one vampire that can help, but Spike hasn't seen her in 100 years.

* * *

A/N- This has been finished for a while, I've been really forgetful. It will have some major revisions done but for now, tell me what you think. 

Chapter One

* * *

Spike cursed as he ambled down the alley, taking a drag from his cigarette, then tossing it to the ground. His fiery eyes shot up as a bird screeched over him, a sign of trouble looming. He saw the shadowy figure ahead and grinned sardonically. It had been too long.

He drew closer and now he could see gleaming white that showed in the moon, shoving his hands into his pockets he leaned against the brock wall, close enough to converse.

"You's better have a really good excuse from draggin' me away from me girl tonight, Erik." Spike spat, glaring as the shape of the white mask was better defined.

He could almost see Erik smile. "Just be grateful you have enough fortune to have someone to go home to, Spike. Don't be a deranged cur."

Spike shook his head. "Now is that any way to talk to your grandsire?"

Erik chuckled. "It is only a shame your 'daughter' couldn't scold me."

"Is that the only reason you came lookin' for me? Your little songbird dumped you off the bandwagon and you ain't got nothin' better to do?"

"You know damn well Christine left 80 years ago because of your loony girlfriend!" Erik snapped.

Spike paused. "What do ya want?"

"You promised me my concerto back when you were done wooing your slayer."

Spike grimaced. "Oh, well it's at the place, I guess we could go run for it, but the dawn's a comin' and I'd hate to have you have to stay at me place."

Erik smiled. "Good."

* * *

_August, 1883– Two years after the incidents at the Paris Opera_

* * *

Spike fixed his tailcoat, running his fingers through his hair he fancied himself in a puddle and made his way into Palais Garnier. Christine was waiting for him as she had promised by the pillar just outside Le Café del'opéra. She smiled, took his offered arm and they went in.

They sat and he ordered them some wine. "So Mlle., why ever did you leave the Vicomte de Chagny to return here?"

"M., I do not love Raoul de Chagny. That's what this all was about, twas a love triangle and a foolish one! If I'd ignored that fool I never would have left the opera and my Angel would never have done what he did."

"This Angel of yours, who is he?"

"You see Monsieur, most call him 'Le Fantôme del'opéra', but he is living and breathing just as you and I are."

'Or so you think.' Spike thought.

"The Phantom of the Opera? Christine, may I call you that?" She nodded. "Christine why would they call him that?"

"Oh he is quite tricky I admit, but he is also an ingenious composer, inventor, architect.. I could go on! But Erik is such a kind soul when you just listen to him!"

"I see," Spike said. "Christine I would like to meet this genius of yours."

"Oh I don't know, Erik doesn't like me bringing others to the cellars."

He smiled, watching her blush at the gesture. "Oh, I wouldn't want him upset with you. Why don't you schedule for him to meet us somewhere? I will see you again next Thursday in the Bois to discuss it!"

"All right Monsieur, I will talk to him."

"And please," He said, standing, kissing her hand. "Call me William." And so he left money to pay for the drinks.

* * *

_ Present Day_

* * *

"Dawn, did you take my earrings?"

"Yes."

"Well give them back."

"No."

Buffy Summers emerged from the bathroom, glaring at her grinning younger sister. "Excuse me?"

"Buffy, you're hardly authoritative, so knock it off." Dawn grinned. "On my dressing table."

Buffy rolled her eyes and went into her sister's room. She took up the gold earrings, an old gift from Angel back in the day, and went back to the bathroom. She was losing her temper to see it was occupied.

"Dawn, we're a little old for these games, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy turned to find her sister behind her. 

Buffy pointed to the door. "If you're there, who's..."

Dawn's eyes widened and so Buffy cautiously tried the handle, it worked. She then motioned for Dawn to go into the other room, and swung open the door.

"Hello luv, sorry if I scared ya but I got meself , a , well." Spike turned and showed Buffy his gashed cheek.

"Oh my God Spike, what the hell got a hold of you?"

Spike chuckled maliciously. "Le Fantôme."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Translation please?"

Spike removed the ice. "Erik, the Phantom of the Paris Opera. Ruined a manuscript of his, it's about 122 years old."

Buffy looked at him. "Phantom of the... Oh, hey I saw that show! You got beat uo by an actor?"

Spike shook his head. "It's more than some British chum's show. Gaston Leroux based his 1911 novel on a true story. He just missed the part about vampires."

Buffy leaned against the doorway. "I'm listening."

* * *

_Paris, 1884_

* * *

Spike watched the soprano flourish before him. Tonight was the night. He boldly kissed her hand and led her to a dark, swank alley near the Boulevard des Capucines. It didn't take long for her to allow him access to her flawless white neck, she had learned from her time with Erik that it was one of many of the most pleasurable parts of the human anatomy. What she didn't know, was that this kiss wouldn't be so pleasurable.

He never forgot the look her green eyes gave him, fearful, heartbroken and in pain. He let some of the sweet blood remain in her, so that he could talk to her before she drank of him.

"Don't worry love, you won't really die." He promised. "I haven't betrayed you." He used her fingernails to draw blood from his chest and laid her lips to it, feeling her instinct take over. His hands raked gently through her brown ringlets, and he felt the last of her life slip from her pulse. Sadly, he lowered Christine Daaé to the ground, and went to wait.

* * *

Buffy looked at the blue rug on the floor. "So you sired her?"

Spike nodded, removing a cotton bud from his cheek. "Was known as the most angelic vampire of all time, and I was proud to cal her me handywork."

Buffy smiled softly. "You loved her, didn't you?"

He looked up sharply. "What makes you say that?"

"You reassured her while you were killing her." Buffy sighed. "Wish some people had shown me the same decency."

Spike smiled. "I suppose I did, she was a charming girl. Just a girl too, naught but 18." He sighed sadly. "A week after she rose she changed her Erik and I spent 20 years with the both of them, raiding opera houses and killing the lot of people who had made Erik miserable."

Buffy nodded and made to help work with the somewhat minor wound. "I guess this ruins moonwatching."

He smiled. "Course not luv, when do I ever ruin time spent with you?"

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Buffy grunted as she was thrown against the cement wall, she stood, glaring at the vampire as she drew s take from her pocket. "Ya know, if Spike didn't know you so well I'd've killed you sooner."

He grinned. "There's one problem my dear, I already am dead."

"Undead." She corrected, throwing a kick at him only to be thrown to the ground in an uncomfortable spilt-like position. "Damn you're good!" She muttered under her breath.

Erik sighed, tsking her (as in tsk tsk tsk) then turning and leaving the injured slayer on the ground in the parking garage. He stopped for a moment. "By the way," he turned to her heaving form. "If you'd have lifted your leg a bit higher you probably would have gotten me in the chin. Good day."

"Bastard!" She cursed, pulling herself up. "Goddamn son of a b..."

"There's no need to swear so much, love."

She turned, looking at Spike. "Perfect timing, he's already gone."

Spike sighed, shaking his head. "Darling I really don't think you understand this. Erik was as strong as me when he was alive which practically makes him nearly three times as strong, as the both of us."

"I have to kill him Spike, I've gotta get rid of him it's my... Civic duty."

He chuckled at the term. "Never you mind that big badass. There's only one person that can tame that kitten and if she's even still alive she wouldn't help me for nothin'."

Buffy shook her head, wiping some blood from her lip onto her sleeve. "What in God's name did you do to her?"

* * *

_Paris, 1884_

* * *

"Christine love, stop fidgeting."

"I'm frightened Spike! I don't want to hurt him." She shook her head. "He's been so good to me."

Spike sighed. "This was your idea. You go in, get him to let you at his neck, bite in until instinct says 'STOP!', rip a hole in that bodice of yours, let him have a nip, then he drops dead, you wait and your with your Angel forever and for always."

She shook her head. "All right, if you say so."

"Have I ever lied to yeh?"

"Well yes, then you killed me."

"Ah, but I didn't, not totally. I coulda easily just have drained your blood and left."

She grinned smugly, opening the door to the place del'opéra. "No you couldn't."

"Oh, why?"

She turned to him with a soft enticing smile before going down into the cellars. "Because you love me." She purred.

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

"What's so bad about that?" Buffy asked him as he bandaged her arm.

"Twenty years later I handed both of them over to... A "vampire dealer", basically someone who turns 'em in and gets 'em killed. They escaped, and I never heard from them again, until now."

"Why'd you do it?"

He paused, then continued his work. "A lot of reasons, jealousy, anger, betrayal, I never got over ol' Chrissy shagging that deformed freak, don't know if I ever will, but no more of that. I have you now." He kissed the now bandaged wound.

"And I've tamed you into a pussycat."

He grinned up at her. "And it was an easy task too, eh?"

Her mouth dropped open and eyes widened significantly. She laughed, nudging him and hopping off the bathroom counter.

* * *

_The voice of an angel...._

_ The smile of an angel..._

_ The body of a goddess..._

"Christine," Spike groaned, tossing in his sleep.

"_Shhhhh William, it's all right."_

_ Spike watched himself take her into his arms, spreading kisses up her throat. This was the true betrayal, before he had changed her. She had given herself to him, before Erik, she was his!_

_Christine looked at him, her modest beauty causing him to moan and claim another kiss from her, her vibrant blue eyes softening at his touch. "This is our secret William, no one can ever know. No one,"_

_ He ran a hand through her long, thick brown hair. "I promise."_

_ If he could have died again he would have when he had broken that promise and seen her face, shocked, frightened and embarrassed. He had needed a stake so badly at the moment, but he wasn't about to allow Erik to shove anything else in his face. It was weeks later that she had found strength to confront him._

_ "How could you Spike? How could you do that!" Her eyes flooded and released tears, her hands clutching at her silent, unmoving heart._

_ "He pissed me off! I was sick of hearing how great a time the two of you have! You are MINE Christine, never forget that! I gave you a new life! I've loved you!" He choked on his anger, looking away to hide the emotion. "I know we're damned, but when you want something as badly as I wanted at that moment you cant help but covet. Christine, Christine,"_

_ She moved forward, touching his shoulder. "My heart has always been with Erik, no matter how much I love you. This cant be, I cant just betray him again. Raoul was enough. I am bound to him."_

_ He turned back to her, his face clean from sadness. "But, you DO love me?"_

_ She sighed, shaking her head. "You know I do."_

_ There had been no "vampire dealer", he had set her free from his will and heart, and asked her to never come back to him again. They had one last night together, and in the morning, Christine had left._

Spike's eyes opened, he jumped up as he realized a light was burning now that had not been burning before. He looked about, then stood, making his way to the bright candle. Fascinated, he cupped the delicate flame and jumped when two arms slid around his back so that two icy hands could slither into his shirt onto his bare chest.

A head rested against his back, some hair falling forward to drape across him. He knew that hair, and those hands, but why?

"William," was all she muttered.

Spike swallowed roughly. He had to be dreaming. Yes, he was still asleep. He soon realized though that her nails had begun to glide across his chest, lightly scratching it. "You are awake, my love."

If he were living his heart would hammer. He turned to meet the beautiful blue eyes, no longer innocent but full of knowledge and growth, but still in the core, her innocence remained.

"Bon soir, monsieur." She purred.

He tried to glare. "I told you to never find me."

"William," she said softly. "Isn't 100 years enough? I've tried my pet but I just couldn't stay away any more. Oh I wont be around long, I have business after this week, but I'm sure," she removed his shirt, revealing the pale, tough skin below. "We can keep each other occupied until then."

With a helpless groan he dipped and claimed her kiss, feeling her hands spread over his chest again. He quickly pulled back and snatched his shirt up. "I cant,"

"Why not Spikey, because of that girl you're seeing? Oh, she wont know," Christine's eyes flowed over them. "I've already worked something out..."

"If you've killed her..." He gestured to some wood.

"Sadly I haven't, I knew you'd be pissed. I've messed with her sisters grades and shell be too busy checking homework to come to you. I've gotten quite good with computers..."

Her dress dropped, and Spike helplessly let her have her will, unable to not ravish her after so many years of not seeing that gorgeous, pale body.


End file.
